yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/95
95.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. يرسان مىكشيدش تابصدر LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Adam, neşeli bir halde yola düştü. Haberi yoktu ki padişah canına kastetmişti. Without another thought this man stepped out on the road, oblivious to the king’s plan to him of his load... life, unload. 2. كفت كنجىيافتم آخربصبر LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Arap atına binip sevinçle koşturdu, kendi kanının diyetini elbise sandı! He climbed on an Arabian stallion and galloped off happily; he only saw the honours, his blood as the price he didn’t see. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/95 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Pürs, emrdir, sor mânasına. Pursân sorarak demekdir. Maksûd ittisâli suâli tasvîrdir. Nitekim lisân-ı âmmede bu manâyı ifâdede sor sormaz isen derler. Tâ, intihâ-ı gayet içindir. Türkî'de dek ile tabîr olunur. Nitekim lügât-i Şâhidî'de gelir: ayn, dipe; tâ, dek; dî, tâ, dek, dahî nîz. Nitekim vâkidir; Çîn-i şehrden bir gün olurdu savaş ahşama dek Pür sadâ olmuşdu âlem Rûm'dan tâ Şam'a dek Bu beytin mısra-ı evvelinde edât-ı intiha dek lafzıdır. Ve sânîsinde tâ'dır. Zîrâ dek onu te'kîd için gelmişdir. Bundan malûm olur ki, tâ lafzı Türkî'de dahi müstameldir. Sadr aslında göğüsdür. Sonra her nesnenin mukaddeminde istimal olundu. Kazaskerlere şâir kuzât üzerine takaddümlerine binâen sadreyn dediler. Mana-yı beyt budur ki, pâdişâh suâl ederek onu tâ sadra çekdi ve mukaddem-i meclise iclâs eyledi. Ve cümlenin üzerine takdim etdi. Zîra halk arasında carî 166 olduğu üzre takdimde tazım ziyâdedir. Husûsan takdîm-i üstad tevkîr bâbındandır. Şöyle ki, te'hîr-i terk-i edeb ve bâis-i hirmândır. Dedi ki, âhir-i sabrla kec-i azîm buldum. Bundan mihmân-ı gaybı hazîneye teşbîh vardır. Zîra hazîne emvâl-i nefîseden ibaret olduğu gibi mihmân-ı gaybî envâ-ı ulûmdan ibâretdir. Ve cevâhir-i maârife kân ve nefâyis-i hakâyıka mahzendir. Bundan fehm olunur ki, azîzü'l-mennân olan nesneye vusul ve makâsât-ı şedâidle olur. Nitekim Hâce Hafız kelimâtında gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ كويند سنك لعل شود در مقام صبر آرىشود وليك بخون جكر شود LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve bunda sadrla murâd âlem-i kevne göre kalem-i a'lâdır ki, mukaddem-i mahlûkâtdır. Ve âlem-i ilâha göre mebde-i aslî ve mertebe-i ahâdiyetdir. Ve gencle murâd hadîs-i kudsîde vârid olan kenz-i mahfîdir. Nitekim gelir METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ كنت كنزا مخفيا فاحببت اناعرف فخلقت الخلق لاعرف LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve bu kenzin mebde-i zuhuru eğerçi ki, hakîkatde mertebe-i ehâdiyetdir. Velâkin bu mertebede zâtın zuhuru yine kendi zâtına olmak ile mukaddem mahluk olan kalem-i a'lâ-dan itibâr olundu ki, Hak'kın mazhar-ı tamda zuhurudur. Ve sadrla âhir cem eyledi. Zîrâ neşe-i insaniye âhirü'n-neş'etdir. Ve en âhir münkeşif olan sadr-ı evveldir, yâni tafsîl üzre. Zîrâ bidâyetde nihâyetden münkeşif olan icmaldir. Tafsîli vusulde hâsıl olur. Ve illâ mübtedî ve müntehî beraber olmak lâzım gelir. Yâni rûh-ı sultanî mürşid-i kâmile nüzûlu itibariyle olan menzil-i evvele dek ahvâl-i tarîki ve vâsıl olduğu makâmât-ı karnı suâl eyledi. Ve bu sebebden âhir kenz-i mahfîye dek ilmi erdi. Ve ilmle kanaat etmeyip istidadı olduğu cihetden müddet-i tavîle sülük ile ayne'l-yakîn mertebesinde ol defineyi buldu. Ve tengnâ-yı cesedde bu kadar zaman kûşe-nîşîn yâni taalluk hasebiyle ona karîn olmak ile âhir-i zulmetde âb-ı hayâta vâsıl oldu. Ve nefs-i hayvânî maraz u belâsından kurtuldu. Li-muharririhî; Sadra irmek ister isen sabr kıl _____ Cân ki, çil sâl kemâl-i sabr kıl Mürde ol var cümle-i evsâfdan ______ Kendüne bu cism-i hâki kabr kıl